Life, Live it to the Fullest
by Netgal
Summary: One thing leads to another after Brock receives an unexpected phone call from an old friend. Five years later he finds he has to make many changes in his life. Will they be for the better or for the worst?
1. How it all Began

This mainly circles around Brock, don't worry Ash and Misty are in it too. Just to say this is my first Fanfic. Please tell me what is good and what is bad so I can improve in the future. And please be honest.

Please enjoy

Chapter 1: How it All Began 

Ash, Misty, and Brock are on their way to Saphron City; when they stop at a Pokemon Center to get more supplies. As soon as they walk in, Brock gets a phone call; it's one of his old friends.

"Hey Brock, how have you been?" "Mike? Good, I haven't seen or heard from you in a while. Why are you calling?" "Can't I just call and see how my buddy's doing?" "Yeah, but you've called for something else haven't you? I know you, whenever you call me you want me to do something." "Ok, ok yeah, but the only reason I'm calling you is because you're the closes." Mike replied, "Closes? Closes to what?" Brock questioned, "There's a Pokemon store half way to Saphron City. Behind the store there will be a guy waiting for you." " What's his name?" Brock asks curiously. "Not sure, it doesn't matter really. Any way he'll have something for you take it and then bring it to the park in the city." "Okay." "Another guy will be there, give it to him." "Is that it?" "Yup that's it, I got to go remember what I told you," "Okay I will, C ya." " Bye" they both hang up.

Then Ash walks over to Brock, "that was a pretty long call, who was it?" " No one important." Ash just shares at Brock as he walks out the door. 'That was a long call for no one important' thought Ash. They all leave the Center to continue on their way to Saphron City.

They finally reach the store that Brock needs to stop at. "You guys lets stop here." Pointing at the store next to them. "Why Brock we don't need any thing." "I do, I'll be right back," yelling as he runs into the store. Instead of staying in the store he goes strait out the back door. Where he fined the guy Mike told him about. "You Brock?" "Yeah." "Here." Giving Brock a paper bag. "What is it?" asking then looking into the bag. "I'll tell you one thing it's not candy." " Shit, Mike didn't say he was going to turn me into his drug transporter again." Shaking his head back and forth, while looking at the bag. After putting the bag in his jacket, he comes back around to the front of the store. " Hey Brock did you get what you wanted?" "What Ash, oh no they were out." Brock responds.

They reach the park of the city at last, 'Where finally here, I have to find the guy, who ever he is. If I get caught with this I'll go to jail, AGAIN, this time for longer.' "Calm down" Brock mumbles quietly to himself. " Ash, Brock, do either one of you know where the closest Pokemon Center is, I'm getting tired," Misty asks as she sits down on the grass. " I think there…" "If there is one it's probably full by now lets camp out in the park," cutting Ash's sentence short. "Brock, are you sure we're aloud to do that. Wont it be cold?" "Sure Misty, we can and no it wont be cold not if we have a fire." Faking a smile. They get all their stuff out, food, sleeping bags, etc. then build a fire.

Two hours go by, now they're ready to go to sleep, except Brock. He waits until the others are asleep, and then leaves. Brock sees a fire so he goes over to it, there he finds the guy he has been looking for. He walks over to him. "Are you Brock?" "Yea" "I'm Spike, well that's what ever one calls me." "Oh yea, here." Brock reaches inside is jacket and then hand Spike the bag. "Thanks" "No problem." 'Well that was a big lie.' Brock thought. "Hey, why don't you sit down and have a drink while you're here?" Spike asks laughing a little "Sure why not, I could use one." sitting down. "Oh, Brock this is Mia and Jade, you two this is Brock." Both of them say "Hey."

Forty-five minutes go by. Ash wakes up and sees that Brock isn't there, than he hears his voice in the background. "Misty wake up." "What is it Ash?" "Brock isn't here." They hear more talking coming from the same direction. "Misty lets go check it out." So they go and hide in the bushes to see what's going on. All of the sudden, Officer Jennie and some other cops come to where Brock is. "You four are under arrest for drinking under age and U.I.D (Use of Illegal Drugs, / I had to think of something), please come with us." "Misty, Brocks getting arrested." "I can see that."

At the Police Station Brock is on the phone with his father trying to get him to help bail him, when Ash and Misty walk in. After a long talk he finally does, and he is even nice enough to help the others. Except Spike, because he has been wanted for along time. "Hey Brock are you ok?" "Hey Ash, oh, yeah. But they said we have to stay in the Pokemon Center for three days, and we can't leave town. Sorry guys." "That's ok."

They all go to the Pokemon Center two boring night and two days go by. Mia is also staying in the Center and Brock is very happy about that.

The last night Mia asks Brock if he wants to come in her room and watch some TV, since there is nothing better to do. After everyone is asleep he goes to her room and knocks on the door. "Who is it?" "It's me, Brock." "Come in." He goes in and shuts the door behind him. "Hey come sit." Saying, as she motions for him to sit down beside her. Sitting down "What are you watching?" "Nothing really, just flipping." After a while Brock slides closer to Mia, then leans over and kisses her. "What?" "Oh sorry." "No don't be." So he leans over again and they lock lips once more.

The next morning Brock wakes up with Mia in his arms, trying to remember what happened last night, but not really caring he closes his eyes. Then Mia wakes up, finding that she is in bed with Brock she grabs a sheet and hops out of bed. "What happened last night?" Looking around the room to see clothes scattered everywhere. "Well we…" "Never mind," cutting Brock's sentence short. She starts getting dressed even though Brock is still in bed, "Turn around." "Why?" "Because I'm getting dressed." "I've already seen you naked so wha…" " I SAID TURN AROUND!" " Fine." "And how about getting dressed to?" "Why" "Because it's almost 7:00 and wont your friends be up by now?" "Damn, I forgot." So Brock gets up and they both get dressed.

In the lobby of the Pokemon Center Ash and Misty are waiting. " Hey Misty have you seen Brock at all?" "No, I haven't seen him since last night." At that moment Brock comes walking into the in to the lobby from a separate hall. "Never mind Ash, there he is." Pointing at Brock. "Hey, Brock where have you been?" " Ah, I feel asleep outside." "Okay, well lets go."

They walk out side to continue their journey. But, right when they walk out of the door Brock is pulled to the side. "Hey Mia," Brock says smiling. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" Mia responds. "No of course not." giving her a kiss on the check. "Where you headed now?" Brock asks, "Well I'm going to be a gym leader in Peak City, once the gym is done. And you?" " I'm just going where ever the two of them are going," pointing at Ash and Misty. Both say "Bye" at the same time, then walk of in different directions.

Please Review!!


	2. Together Again

Chapter 2: Together Again

It's been several years since Brocks arrest/incident and he is back to his old self. The group is on their way to Peak City so Ash can get his Mountain Peak gym badge.

"I can't wait to get there." Ash says. "You know Ash they say that this gym leader is really good." Brock informs Ash. "Oh, I can beat him." " What ever you say," responds Brock while turning his head to view the city in front of them.

They continue to walk until they enter the main part of the city. "Ash, Brock shouldn't we ask someone for directions to the gym?" asks Misty, "Because I doubt either one of you knows where it is." " Yeah I guess you should ask." Misty looks at Ash rolling her eyes, ' we are doing this for him and all he is doing is standing there.' So she walks over to a man sitting on a bench. " Excuse me Sr." tapping on his shoulder, "Yes." " Could you tell me how to get to the Mountain Peak gym?" " Sure, go strait, then turn right and there will be a dirt road. Follow that strait up the hill and you will find it at the top." "Thank you."

They start walking, making their way to the hill; finally they reach the dirt road that the man told them about. So they start their way up the hill. When all of the sudden they are squirted with water. Then they see a Squirtle hop out of the bushes, not even five second later they are shocked and a Pichu pop out of the same bush. At the same time a Houndour and a Growlithe appear with two little boys on their backs. "Hey, why did you do that?" all three yell at the same time. But the boys just grab their Pokemon, turn around and wave then ride up the hill. So, Ash Misty and Brock get up and followed them.

When they reach the top of the hill. "Wow that's a big Pokemon Gym," "Look there's even a Pokemon Center, lets go inside." Brock says as he pushes open the doors (The gym has a Pokemon Center built onto it along with a house for the gym leader). "Hello, Nurse Joy." "Yes, hello, are you a Pokemon trainer?" "Yes, I'm Ash and I've come for a Pokemon battle." "And my names Misty." " Oh and I'm Brock." " Ok I'll be right back." After a few minutes Nurse Joy returns with the gym leader right beside her. Ash hears them coming so he turns around, " I'm Ash and I've come to challenge you." Not paying any attention to Ash, the gym leader walks right by him and over to Brock, "Hello Brock." Shocked by the sound of the voice, Brock quickly turns around, "Mia, is that you?" Unsure that it was, 'it was Mias voice but she had change, she had on tight blue jeans and a white ting top on, instead if the black pants and black shirt. And her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, instead of hanging messily over her shoulders.' All he could do was stare.

"Hello, I'm here for a Pokemon battle, snap out of it." Ash said while jumping in front of Brock and waving his arms in the process. "Oh, yes Ash was it?" Mia said shacking her head. "It's getting late, I think we should have the match tomorrow. Don't you think so Nurse Joy?" Looking over at Joy. " Well it's not that late." But after looking at Mia and seeing her stare at her with her 'I don't want to battle' stare." Oh, yes it's getting dark already," Joy, yelled pointing out the window, though the sun was still high in the sky.

Changing the subject completely, Mai asks with a serious face. "By any chance did you three get attacked by two little boys on your way up here?" "Yes, Mia and it wasn't very nice." Misty blurted out. "I told those two to stop it, but they don't listen," while shacking her head back and forth." Oh, look here the come now, hello boys" Mia said pointing at the two young boys walking in the doors. "Hi, Bye." Both yelling while running for the door. "Stop right there you two, you boys jumped three more people with your pokemon today didn't you?" "Yes Ma'am" both looking down at the floor. With an angry tone "Now say you're sorry, then Jake you have to go home and Li you stay right here." "We're sorry. " The two little boys wave good bye to one another.

Then not even a minute later. Tugging on Mai's shirt, Li," Mom do I have to stand here?" Sighing " No, but give me your pokemon and go strait to your room." Handing her his pokemon then running to the doors, Li turns around; "Thanks mom, love you" " I'm to nice to him sometimes."

Turning back around to look at everyone. "So where were we? Oh yes Nurse Joy can you show Ash and Misty where they will be sleeping tonight?" Mia asks. "Sure Ash, Misty will you follow me." "What about Brock? Brock aren't you coming?" Misty asks. "I'll be there in a little bit, don't worry Misty."

Nurse Joy, Ash, and Misty leave, leaving Mia and Brock in the lobby to talk. "Brock?" "Yeah." "Why are you so quiet?" He turns around to face Mia, "I missed you that's all. " "I missed you to. But you have something else on your mind, don't you? Please tell me." "That kid, the little boy, who is he?" Brock asks with a confused look on his face. "His name is Li, he's my son." "You have a kid?" "Well actually Brock he's our son." " What, what do you mean our son?" stepping back almost tripping over the chair. "You're his father Brock." " Yeah, ah, how? Last thing I know I didn't have any kids." "Calm down." "Damn it, I AM CALM, this is calm. But how…" Brock sits down. "Almost five years ago in Saphron City?" "Oh yeah, but that was just a one night…" " Yes it was, but now it's much more." "Damn, why didn't you tell me?" "I couldn't find you." "Sorry" " Well since you're here now can you be a good father and at least talk to him?" looking up, "how old is he?" "He's five." "Five" "Will you please talk to him, tomorrow? Please" "Sure, why not." "Thank you."

By this time the sun has gone down, standing up, Brock "Come on let's get some sleep." They start walking torts the doors that lead to the rooms. "Brock." "Yeah?" "I've really missed you." He turns around and stares at Mia for a second, "I've missed you to," then kisses her passionately on the lips.

Please Review!! Please tell me what is good and what is bad so I can improve it. If you can, please point out the bad.


	3. One Step at a Time

Chapter 3: One Step at a Time

The next morning Brock wakes to the suns heat resting on his face. Glancing over he sees Mia still asleep. ' She's so beautiful' Brock thinks, smiling. Deciding not to wake her he slowly roles out of bed; instantly feeling the cool breeze from the open window, on his bare skin sends a chill down his spin. He quietly gets up and stumbles over to the window, trying to avoid the mess from last night, and quickly shuts the window. With a sigh of relief, 'No more cold.' he thinks. Then he quietly walks over to his bag to get some cloths so he can take a shower. Hearing the loud sound of the water spraying coming from the bathroom Mia wakes. Realizing that it is Brock she calmly falls back to sleep.

Later that morning Brock decides to go find Li and talk to him like Mia asked. After walking around the building he spots Li outside in front of the gym. Walking over to Li Brock, "Hey Li, What are you doing?" "I'm just playing with my pokemon," responds Li. " Oh, Do you mind if I come join you?" "No." "Li how did you get your pokemon? Did you catch them?" " No, I didn't catch them, I got them for my birthday, from my mom. By the way who are you?" Li asks with a curious look on his face. " I'm umm…Brock a friend of your Mom." Extending his hand for a shake. "Oh, ok, Hi." ignoring Brocks hand, Li," you know a pokemon I really want?" "Which one?" asks Brock. "An onix, they're so big and strong and they're just cool. But my mom wont let me near one." "Whys that?" "Even though she's a gym leader she says there to dangerous." Responds Li. " I have an onix." "Really?" "Do you want to see it? And if you want you can get on it. " Yes, of course." Li replied with happiness. "Onix" Brock said releasing onix from its poke ball. Li just stared at it in amazement. "I've never been this close before." Looking up at onix. "Well do you want to get on?" asked Brock." "Yes, please." Lifting Li up and setting him on onix, then letting him climb up it. "This is so cool, Thank you" yelled Li. "That's what dads are for." Brock whispers to himself smiling.

Sorry so short, I may update this chapter later and make it longer. Or i'll just make it the next chapter we'll just wait and see.


End file.
